Feel That Kiss
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Lydia and Stiles finally kiss properly after they all remember Stiles. The kiss from the point of view of Lydia and Stiles, as well as Malia and Scott, whose feelings are mixed.


STILES POV

The moment their lips meet Stiles is sure the world has disappeared around them. After being in an alternate world of sorts he wouldn't be overly surprised if it had but thinking isn't something he's willing to do. The girl of his early teen dreams is in his arms. The girl who didn't see him. The girl who finally saw him. The brave and smart girl. The girl who saved him more than once. The strong beautiful woman who remembered him.

LYDIA POV

Lydia pushes herself further into Stiles' body as if she was sure he wasn't real. Sometimes she isn't sure what is and what isn't real, not when she gets her strange premonitions. The ground beneath her seems to shake but she knows it isn't true. She wants to close her eyes and forget about the world but needs to see his eyes. Needs to see that he's real. Needs to feel that he's real. She doesn't want the kiss to end. Not when she ignored the many opportunities for it. The boy who never gave up in trying to be seen by her is here with her. The boy who made sure she was alright when no one else did. The boy who saw her intelligence when she masked it so well. The boy who was so strong despite no supernatural abilities. The boy who saved her more than once. The wonderful man whom she could never possibly forget ever again.

MALIA POV

Malia's heart pounds. She doesn't understand how she could ever have forgotten the boy who stood by her, who calmed her in her years as a human. Despite their situation she thinks he will always be her anchor. Her mind flashes to all those times she spent in chains Stiles' voice calming her down, reassuring her that everything would be okay, and she believed him. Even though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he couldn't actually make such promises. But Malia can't help but look away when Stiles and Lydia kiss. The strange sinking feeling in her stomach is uncomfortable and she wants it to go away. Of course she remembers now that Stiles and her had come to a sort of confusing understanding. This doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Her two friends, standing in front of her, the love radiating off of them, it sends daggers her way. She doesn't wish them bad luck, she could never. She deeply cares for both of them and always will. But she knows she has started to move on. The kiss is only the last sting to remind her of that. She takes the hand being offered to her by Scott gladly and smiles. Her heart is in turmoil but one thing she sees clearly. She can always depend on her alpha.

SCOTT POV

Scott looks to his right and notices Malia's look on her face at the display in front of them. Up until then he had been so confused by the pure joy of having Stiles back in his life. A small smile rose to his mouth at the overwhelming gladness of seeing Stiles and Lydia together after she's been dancing around her feelings for Stiles and Stiles has been patiently waiting. But then there's Malia's face. Sometime inside of him aches. It's a feeling that he hasn't felt in a while but it's an ache he recognizes all too well. Her face reminds him of a time when he felt a similar way as her. Their situations were different yet not different at all. When Allison and him were broken up they were never truly over each other. They had both started to move on, but no, not over each other. Only time changes that. Though he doesn't think he could ever truly be over his first love. And seeing Allison with his friend, Isaac, had been hard despite Scott giving Isaac a sort of permission. Scott thinks Malia's face is a mirror of his past. He takes her hand in his to assure her, giving her a light but sad smile.

"It's hard, I know. But give it time." He says gently.

And Scott thinks that maybe, maybe, his view of Malia had shifted without him knowing. She has grown and he realizes that he doesn't know what he would do without her in his life. He smiles again.


End file.
